


We're different? How precise of you, Andrea.

by YearnForSomeDay



Series: Her Greatest Disappointment... Not really [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, How much do I love these characters?, I don't know, Stands on its own as well as in the collection, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearnForSomeDay/pseuds/YearnForSomeDay
Summary: Andy and Miranda could not be more different, but somehow they find a way.
Relationships: Caroline Priestly & Cassidy Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Caroline Priestly & Cassidy Priestly & Miranda Priestly, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Her Greatest Disappointment... Not really [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899331
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	We're different? How precise of you, Andrea.

Andy and Miranda are very different people. That would be the understatement of the century.

While Miranda is a very uptight, demanding figure who has been dominating the fashion industry for years; Andy is only starting her journalism career, at a newspaper perhaps only known to socialist-leaning New Yorkers.

While Andy can find beauty in messiness – at least that’s what she claims, when Miranda gets riled up at the teensy little messes she leaves around the house- Miranda excels with folders, revels in tidiness and making good use of the endless closets they have. Controlling, really.

Andy is loud, makes inhibited snorts of laughter; and Miranda merely smirks at the idiocy Andy seems to produce endlessly.

Miranda is exceedingly private, never allowing any news about those close to her – that includes Andy now, along with her daughters – but Andy is extremely social, and loves to have her way with words on social media.

It annoys Miranda sometimes, when Andy shares what Miranda deems too much for the public, but after Andy wistfully told Miranda that she never wants to hide her love for the almost elusive editor and her children, Miranda zips her lips. Only purses them when Andy posts a photo without her pre-approval.

Andy is young. She hates it when Miranda brings it up, hates that she can’t seem to catch up, but it’s true. Although it’s been five years since they’ve reconnected, and two years after they’ve moved in together, Andy still feels inexperienced sometimes, when Miranda speaks of how Andy should react to certain subjects, and not be so ‘butthurt’ when Miranda brings them up.

Andy remembers her eyebrows flying up when Miranda _almost-impishly_ muttered the word. Miranda still surprises her after all these years, with her hilarious dry wit, heart-breaking beauty, and love. Andy knows that these characteristics are only for a handful of people to see, and within them, Andy perhaps knows most along with Caroline and Cassidy.

Andy is constantly nonplussed by Miranda, and at times exasperated at their differences.

Yet, while Andy tries to really, really hard to clean up after herself; Miranda also tries to watch her tongue and not regretfully hurt Andy’s tender ego.

Andy remembers, _mostly_ , to let Miranda look over her photos and the bits she shares about their life, and only posts them after Miranda gives an approving or irked nod. Miranda lets go more in front of Andy, and Andy catches her breath still, when Miranda lets out a laugh. Andy has only heard her full-on, uncontrollable laughter a few times, and works hard to hear it more often. Though she finds, that Miranda usually laughs and shakes with red cheeks when Andy does something stupid, like tripping over her own notebook and flailing about to save her precious mug of coffee.

Andy declares Miranda mean to laugh at her failures of mastering gravity, “After almost thirty years on Earth, Andrea, I mean, _really_ ,” but secretly loves that she can make Miranda this relaxed, and willingly clowns herself out to Miranda’s heart’s content.

Andy is bright and shows her love outward.

Miranda is subdued and doesn’t show much emotion outside of the safe comfort of their home.

Andy is deeply compassionate and marches with the masses.

Miranda pinches her brows and dictates her furious opinions on her blog.

They are different. So different.

But they work.

They compromise and exhale breaths of vexed mutterings. They fight, they annoy each other constantly, but they fit together.

Miranda fits in the nook of Andy’s neck and shoulder, and Andy positions herself in Miranda’s warm, but strong embrace.

People don’t understand them, but they work.

One more thing that ensures their suitable partnership, is how they _work_. Andy has long-learned to never question Miranda’s judgement in firing and hiring her minions, and Miranda shuts her mouth when Andy chooses topics Miranda finds time-consuming and those that might break her. Instead she brings Andy tea instead of coffee at night, when Andy is still working fiercely on her reporting.

She picks up after Andy, and even though Andy hears her muttering, it’s a sign how much Miranda tolerates her above others. Yes, tolerate. It’s not a romantic word in common knowledge, but Andy knows how much effort Miranda puts in their relationship.

Miranda tolerates Andy, and Andy indulges her sharp tongue.

Miranda shows Caroline and Cassidy her support and love by staying strong and giving them good, efficient advice, and a warm hug. Andy shakes her fist at their problems and cries with them when they need it. 'The Big C's' as Andy deemed them, much to Miranda's aggravation, adores both ways, and needs them both fervently, in different times of the day.

They work.

And Andy has never felt so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit again with the inspiration, ran and tripped to my laptop.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new installment, and I am as ever, grateful for your support and comments. Please leave one should you have free time, thank you kindly!!!


End file.
